


N'y crois pas

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Community: 30_baisers, I Love You, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-14
Updated: 2005-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour 30baisers. Thème : Toi et moi. GreedKim un jour, GreedKim toujours...</p>
            </blockquote>





	N'y crois pas

**Author's Note:**

> **Thème :** 4 - Toi et moi.  
>  **Disclaimer :** L'idée? J'ai eu l'idée?

Kimblee se figea une seconde, avant d'éclater de rire et de se dégager brusquement de l'étreinte de l'homonculus, manquant de heurter le bar.

\- Moi je ne suis pas le genre de type qu'on aime, déclara-t-il d'un air moqueur. Moi, on m'enferme dans une cage, avec des menottes et une muselière.

Greed haussa les épaules et fit le tour du comptoir pour servir deux verres. Son alchimiste suivait du regard chacun de ses mouvements, et c'était décidément très bien ainsi. Il ne toucha pas à son verre.

L'homonculus, par contre, but le sien d'un trait et fit face à l'humain, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Une cage. Ils en avaient en prison?

Pour toute réponse, Kimblee lui balança le contenu de son verre à la figure. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas bu. Le petit saligaud.

L'homonculus resta cependant impassible. Il n'essuya même pas l'alcool qui dégoulinait sur son visage.

\- Et des menottes, continua-t-il. Et une muselière. C'est qu'ils étaient sacrément bien équipés dîtes donc…

Ah, cette fois, il n'avait plus de verre. Mais il ne le gifla même pas. Apparemment, Kimblee venait de décider que l'indifférence était la meilleure des attitudes.

\- Malheureusement, mon cher Kim…

D'abord le diminutif. Il verrait pour le prénom ensuite.

\- … je n'ai pas tout ça, moi. Peut-être des menottes, si tu y tiens vraiment, mais tu devras t'en contenter. Et entre nous, ça vaut mieux. Tu as une trop jolie gueule pour qu'on la cache avec une muselière.

\- Pff…

\- Donc, comme je le disais avant que tu tapes ta crise… eh, attends. Zolf.

Kimblee venait de partir. Il se retourna, lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Quoi encore?  
\- Bon. On reprend autrement.

Greed sauta par-dessus le comptoir, rejoignit on alchimiste, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa.

\- Donc, reprit-il, le truc, c'est que les menottes, la cage et la musolière, c'est pas trop pour moi. Donc, va falloir que tu trouves autre chose. T'es peut-être pas le genre de type qu'on aime, mais moi je suis le genre de type qui veut t'aimer : ça te va, comme compromis?

\- N'y crois pas.

\- Mmh?

\- Crétin.

\- Oui oui je sais. Alors, ça te va, comme compromis?

Il l'embrassa encore, sans attendre la réponse cette fois, car Greed était le genre de type qui _voulait_ qu'elle soit affirmative, et Kimblee le genre de type qui n'aurait jamais répondu sincèrement.

**Fin.**


End file.
